User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 784 Prediction
Writing this prediction was a daunting task, but I think I nailed it. Title: Fabulous Secret Powers Cover Story: Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Volume 27: The other New Fishman Pirates ask if they can join too, later crumble from old age. Luffy: YOU are the damn thorn in my side! Gear Four! Luffy then activates Gear Four. The sheer majesty of this new form captures the attention of everyone on Dressrosa, especially Doflamingo. Doflamingo: What madness is this...!!!!!!!!! Law: What the heck? Is that Luffy? What the heck is he doing??????? Cavendish: He's standing out on that roof! Why him, and not me, fate? Bartolomeo: GASP...SHEER MAJESTY... Barty's fangasm causes him to start bowing before his new god. This results in his staircase disappearing. Leo: WAAAAAAH! WE'RE FALLING! Robin: Spider's Net! The group lands safely on the spider net. But then Robin sees Gear 4. Robin: The awesomeness... Robin becomes captivated and her forearms disappear. Leo: WAAAAAAHHHH! WE'RE FALLING AGAIN!!!!! Meanwhile, on the King's Plateau. Usopp: Whoa, is that Luffy? It's so...beautiful... Usopp stands at the forefront of the plateau, causing the shining to reflect off him. Tank: Whoa! God Usopp is shining! He truly is God! Kin'emon and Kanjuro: What is this light?? We are unable to comprehend it! We are just mere insects compared to it! We must commit seppuku! Viola: Oh, grow up! I must admit, though, even I can't fully see what's going on up there! Franky: It's so...super, I could just cry... Flapper: Hey weren't you just telling us to straighten up? Oh well its so pretty... We zoom in on Luffy. But before we get to see him We now return to the adventures of the sunny crew. Sanji: Fire Gaon Cannon! The Gaon Cannon fires. The ball bounces off. Sanji: OK plan b run! Chopper: OK *runs off the edge of the boat* Momo: No Choppa plz come back *leaps off boat* Brook: Yohoho! Someone had better go rescue them! *dives off boat* Sanji: Hey Nami we're alone let's go bang Nami: OK Sanji and Nami go below deck to bang, leaving Caesar Clown tied up. Then Big Mom's ship catches up. Pekoms: CAESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Caesar? ET TU, PEKOMS? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! but we were...best friends... Flash back to the past. Caesar and Pekoms play at the park. Pekoms: Well, that's over! I'll never forgive you for calling me a lion! Caesar: But you are a lion... Pekoms: Curse you Caesar! I shall now use my Devil Fruit powers to give you a world of pain! Caesar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Page 10: Pekoms lunges a foot forward Page 11: Pekoms steps another foot forward Page 12: Pekoms steps another foot forward Page 13: Pekoms steps another foot forward Page 14: Pekoms steps another foot forward Page 15: Pekoms steps another foot forward http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/Much_much_later_zpsfb8z1ax8.jpg Pekoms: I got you now! Time to head back! Page 16: Pekoms lunges a foot forward Page 17: Pekoms steps another foot forward Page 18: Pekoms steps another foot forward Page 19: Pekoms steps another foot forward Page 20: Pekoms steps another foot forward Page 21: Pekoms steps another foot forward http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/so%20much%20later_zps4xfcxgpz.jpg Pekoms: Back to base, men! Big Mom's ship heads away. Sanji and Nami then emerge from belowdeck, all jizzed up from their spectacular event. Nami: Hey, where did Big Mom's ship go? Sanji: Must have lost interest. Well, we've got some time to kill before we head to Zo. Wanna bang again? Nami: I don't know. You see, Sanji...I'm pregnant. Sanji: Wha- Nami: Momonosuke's the father. Sanji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! And now, back to the palace rooftop. Luffy: Feel the power of...GEAR FOUR! Doflamingo: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH End of chapter Oda is having plastic surgery on his nose, so One Piece will be on break for at least two months. http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/rickrolled_zpszwu4gjsj.gif Category:Blog posts